Love you to the moon and back
by tuliphehe
Summary: A forbidden relationship keeps Percy and Annabeth apart for two years. But with a powerful goddess on their side, is there still anything left for them to fear? This takes place after TLO, and let's just say the heroes of olympus doesn't exist. In progress. Reviews are appreciated! :)
1. A Dream

SUMMARY: A FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP KEEPS PERCY AND ANNABETH APART FOR TWO YEARS. BUT WITH A POWERFUL GODDESS ON THEIR SIDE, IS THERE STILL ANYTHING FOR THEM TO FEAR? THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TLO, AND LET'S JUST SAY THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES DOESN'T EXIST.

Percy's POV

Percy still couldn't understand why she had left him. Two years had passed, and he wasn't over her. They'd just gotten together, after the titan war on his birthday. About a month and a half later, she dumped him, which did leave him heartbroken and shattered. Maybe Annabeth just didn't love him the way he loved her, but Percy refused to believe so. The idea didn't seem or feel right.

Seated in front of the desk, he tapped his fingers on the table and fiddled with his pen, trying to solve an algebraic equation. He was attending college, and it was a miracle he hadn't been kicked out yet. He got up from the chair and plopped himself onto his bed miserably. He remembered the incident clearly.

-Flashback-

_Percy was at the nearby florist, buying a bouquet of roses for Annabeth. She had asked him to meet him at her the park in New York, so he didn't want to appear empty handed. After paying, he walked to the park and spotted Annabeth. _

"_Hey!" He waved to her. The moment she saw him, her face turned a little pale, which Percy found a little strange, but he shrugged it off._

"_So why'd you want to meet me?" He tried handing the roses to Annabeth, but she didn't take the bouquet. His smile wavered. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently._

_She didn't speak for a while. "This isn't right," Annabeth murmured. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Percy blinked. "What?" he asked, wishing he hadn't heard what she just said._

"_I mean," She repeated. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Annabeth said firmly. She pushed the roses away, but she looked longingly at them and back at him _

"_I'm really sorry, Percy," She whispered. The sky rumbled, and it began to drizzle. "It's raining, you should get going." She put on her hoodie and ran off. _

_But Percy didn't get going, and just stood there in the middle of the park in the pouring rain, with the roses in his hands and watched as Annabeth slowly began to disappear from his sight. _

-End of flashback-

For some reason, it began to rain as he finished thinking about the incident. He hadn't seen Annabeth since then, and thinking about her long blonde hair and her beautiful gray eyes was just about enough to make his heart ache for her. He tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but he was too busy thinking about her. He wished there was some way he could see her again, but he doubted she'd want to see him, much less relive in the past.

He finally managed to fall asleep. He even dreamt about her- the way she wouldn't take no for an answer, how she had a weaker and more vulnerable side of her even though she seemed confident all the time.

He saw that one time when they had went to the library together because Annabeth wanted to check out some architectural books, and he made some goofy statement about architecture, in which she responded by punching him on the arm. He managed a sheepish smile, while rubbing his sore arm. Annabeth laughed a little and tip-toed to kiss him. As Percy saw this vision, he wanted to reach out and not let her go, but of course he couldn't do anything except watch and long for her.

Suddenly he was in a café. It was run down and deserted. It might've been popular once, but not a single soul was in sight.

He was wrong.

At the corner of the café sat a woman. A really beautiful woman. She looked up at him. She had brown hair and- wait. Her hair changed into a blonde shade, and he looked at her in bewilderment.

Annabeth?

He shook his head. She did look like Annabeth, but he knew it wasn't. They may have looked similar, but Percy could tell she wasn't the same person he loved.

She had multi-colored eyes, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Aphrodite?" He said, clearly shocked.

She smiled and beckoned him to come forward. He walked towards her awkwardly, and took a seat opposite her. "My, my, my," Aphrodite giggled. "Why, Percy! Haven't you grown into a handsome young man?"

Percy didn't respond and just blushed. Suddenly he thought about the conversation he had with Aphrodite a few years back, and although her aura made it hard to be angry, Percy did a pretty fine job.

_A good tragic love story._

"Why are you here?" He demanded. The goddess pursed her lips and then laughed. "Oh, don't tell me you don't know? Why don't you think about what I stand for and make a guess?" She sipped her coffee and waited.

He wanted to yell, _I don't know! _At her, but he managed to restrain himself. She was still a goddess, after all, and was pretty much capable of disintegrating him on the spot.

He gritted his teeth and said, "My love life? What is there to talk about? She's…" Percy's voice faltered. "She's gone. Annabeth's gone. She decided to leave me and I'm pretty sure I know who's responsible for it." He glared at the ground, not wanting to look at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked at him sympathetically. "Blaming me, hon? No, no. This obviously isn't my work. Besides, people fall in love on their own. I only meddle when I get interested, and I try not to control others' emotions. Although I do make obstacles for couple which may get them to change their minds about each other, but anyway- the point is, I played no such part in this."

Percy began to look up. Anger had changed to curiosity. "Then why'd Annabeth leave me? This isn't making any sense." He muttered.

Aphrodite sighed. "I've told you this before, Percy. Details… I leave them to you. You'll understand when the time comes," There was a gleam in her eye. "Soon. Just wait."

The goddess began to fade away, and his whole surroundings dissolved around him.


	2. A coincidence?

Percy was late. Late for school- and there was this huge test this morning. Of course, Percy didn't really care much about grades, but still.

He buttoned up his shirt and in one swift motion, slung his bag over his right shoulder and left for the school. It was just a five minute walk, thank the gods. He sprinted for the school and as he stepped into the hallway, the bell rang.

Everyone made a beeline for their classes, and Percy rushed to get to his class too. If only he had been paying attention to where he was going.

_Bam!_ He literally ran into a girl. The books she was holding went flying into the air and landed on the floor with several thuds. Percy cursed himself.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I'm a real klutz." He quickly bent down and began picking up her books. He passed the books back to the girl. She was looking down, determined not to meet percy's eyes. "It's okay." She mumbled, and started to back away. He squinted at her. Huh, she looked a little like-

He froze.

"Annabeth?" He spluttered. She looked up, managed a faint smile and blushed. "Hey, Percy." Questions flooded into his head. "What are you doing here in New York? Didn't you move to San Francisco? How come you're in this school?"

She pondered over the questions he shot at her while holding the books close to her chest. "Yes, I did move to San Francisco. But the monsters there have been increasing lately, so I had to move back to New York. Plus, I didn't want to be too apart from Camp. I just transferred here, and I already know that your class has a test today, so shouldn't you go?" She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know which class I'm in?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

Her cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink. "Well, it's not like I did research about you or anything…" She bit her lip. "Anyway, we should stop talking."

She turned around to walk off, but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait," His throat was a little dry. "Why can't we talk to each other anymore? Look, it's been two years, there's lots to catch up on…"

"We're not dating anymore, Percy!" She snapped. He was taken aback by her unfriendliness, and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to class."

"We may not be dating anymore, but we _are_ still friends, aren't we?" Percy pleaded. If it was anything he treasured most, it was Annabeth. But if he couldn't save their relationship, he should at least be able to save their friendship, shouldn't he?

Annabeth sighed. She brushed the loose curls of hair behind her ear. "I- I suppose."

Percy smiled. "Great. Meet you at the nearby shopping mall after school?" Annabeth nodded. "It's a d-" she stopped herself. Her lips quavered. "I mean- an outing." She sprinted off, but Percy could have sworn he saw traces of tears in her eyes before she turned away. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. He headed to his class and sat for his paper.

The paper was difficult, and because of his dyslexia and ADHD, he couldn't even finish a quarter of the paper.

The only thing that seemed to perk him up was the thought of Annabeth. He was excited for their outing together. Percy met up with her at the entrance of the mall.

"Hi." He said.

She waved at him and smiled sheepishly. "Hey there. So what plans do you have for our little outing today?" It was obvious she was determined not to say _date_, but Percy didn't care. "Well , how about the both of us go for lunch together at the café?"

He took her hand.

Only when he saw Annabeth tense up did he realize what he was doing. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Just- force of habit." He let go of her hand and they didn't speak for a while.

"So," Annabeth said, just to break the awkward silence. "How about we go have lunch now? I'm starving." She grinned.

The both of them found a table at the café and sat down. He called for the waitress and she came to the table. She was pretty, in a way, but not exactly Percy's type. She had blue eyes and long black hair, and she wasn't really tall either. Percy had always been a little more drawn to taller girls. She looked about seventeen-ish, though.

"So, what can I get for you?" She twirled her hair and batted her eyes.

He told her what he wanted to eat. The waitress nodded approvingly. "Yes, very nice taste." She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked sweetly, "Would you like anything else?"

"Umm, no," Percy smiled. "But, Annabeth? What would you like?"

The waitress shot Annabeth a dirty look, which didn't make much sense to Percy.

After they both ordered and the waitress left, Annabeth whispered, "Did you see the way that waitress was hitting on you? Ugh, disgusting." Percy knitted his eyebrows together. "She seems okay, and whoa- did you say hitting on me? I don't think so."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ a seaweed brain sometimes."

"Glad to hear you say that."

She smiled. They locked eyes for a little too long, and she looked away. "Percy… I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you had hoped it would, but… it's just that…" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She would've said even more, but they were interrupted by the waitress as she gave them their food.

They ate in silence after that.

They suddenly heard the sound of thunder and saw a bright flash of lightning outside the window. The rain drops started as a gentle pitter-patter, but it soon started to rain heavily.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth frowned. "How am I going to get home?"

A thought occurred to him. "Annabeth," he said. "My house isn't too far from here, you could stay there a while till the rain stops, if you'd be willing. I've got an umbrella right now, plus I can will myself to be dry and all, so you could take the umbrella and we can seek shelter."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, okay." She stood up. "Let's go then."

The wind was strong that the umbrella kept threatening to fly away. Percy just stuck his hands in his pocket and watched as Annabeth tried not to get drenched, but with the horrible rain that wasn't possible.

While on their way to his apartment, she even slipped. Luckily, Percy had been close to her, and caught her in time. He had his hands placed at her back while her body was tilted forty-five degrees above the cold, hard ground. Her hair was all over the place, but Percy didn't mind. Her hands had gripped onto his shirt just as she was falling down. She and her dazzling gray eyes looked into his sea-green eyes and blushed.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

She quickly straightened up and held the umbrella above her head as they both dashed for shelter in the apartment.


End file.
